


Easy Street

by gayliensav



Series: Shatter Me [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: I don't know, M/M, slight comic spoilers, this is literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayliensav/pseuds/gayliensav
Summary: With Negan's reign of terror finally over, Daryl gets his revenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this will actually be a scene that is later added into the "Shatter Me" series, but I had this written before we got to that point and I just had to post it.

“I’m not giving you my radio,” Alex crossed his arms, “No way.”

“Alex, I’ll get you a new one or something, Paul sighed, leaning in the doorway, his partner hovering behind him on the trailer’s porch, “This is really important to him. He really wants to play this song.”

Alex rolled his eyes and went to the closet, “The things I do for you, Paul Rovia, I swear.”

Paul laughed and followed him into the trailer, ignoring Daryl’s annoyed sound from the porch. He looked back at his partner and saw he had his arms crossed with an annoyed expression on his face.

That was usually how he was around Alex, anyways.

Alex looked over at the doorway, “Daryl, you can come in, you know.”

Daryl just grunted in response.

“Good to see you too,” Alex called, “How’s the shoulder?”

“Fine,” Daryl grunted again, looking away.

Alex just shook his head, a smile on his face as he pulled out the dusty radio from the closet, “I want it back,” he said, handing it over, “Have a safe trip. When will you be returning?”

“I’m not sure,” Paul sighed, “A month or two, I think. He deserves to visit with them, after everything.”

“Agreed,” Alex said, pulling the smaller man into a hug, “Be safe.”

Paul rested his chin on Alex’s shoulder for a moment before he pulled away, nodding, “I’ll send you a letter up with the next supply run.”

Daryl cleared his throat from the porch.

“Gotta go,” Paul pulled away and smiled, putting his hands on his shoulder, “You be safe too. I expect to be your best man at your wedding to Wes.”

“Okay, get out of here,” Alex rolled his eyes.

Paul walked out, grabbing the radio as he did, “Thank you!” he called to Alex, grabbing Daryl’s hand with his free one.

“Yeah, yeah,” Alex snorted.

Daryl looked down at their linked hands as they walked to the truck. He still had a hard time processing so many things with Paul. Paul was back and safe, Paul liked him…hell, _loved him_ , Paul wanted him, Paul was happy to be with him, Paul wanted him, Paul…was Paul.

Paul smiled at him, putting the radio in the back of the truck, “Ready to go?”

“Gotta say bye to Maggie and Sasha first,” Daryl told him, “Y’know she’d kick your ass if ya don’t.”

“True,” Paul laughed.

* * *

“Be safe,” Maggie said, hugging Paul tightly, “I mean it. I need you back here. I don’t have too many people like you.”

“I’ll be back before you know it,” Paul laughed, looking down at her stomach, “Besides, I have to be here when this little guy is born.”

“Or girl,” Maggie sighed.

“Sorry, I already put a pack of cigarettes in the betting pool for a boy,” he said, kneeling down and looking at her stomach, “You hear that, buddy? Make your Uncle Paul proud.”

“Okay, knock it off,” Maggie laughed at him. She smiled, looking over at Daryl, “I want you back here too, Daryl…you know that, right?”

“I know,” Daryl said quietly, not making eye contact with her.

Maggie walked over and hugged him gently, “Stay safe.”

“I will,” Daryl mumbled, hugging her back. He rolled his eyes when he saw Paul smiling at then and pulled away, “Be back in a few months…gotta see Little Ass Kicker and all that.”

“C’mon,” Paul smiled, grabbing his hand again.

Daryl looked down at their linked hands again, letting Paul lead him out of the house.

* * *

“We’re wasting gas doing this,” Paul commented from the passenger seat.

“Don’t care,” Daryl grunted.

Paul pursed his lips, trying not to laugh, “You’re really loving this, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Daryl said, putting the truck in park outside of the Sanctuary.

“You’re wasting time,” Paul called out the window, “This is really far out of the way,” he said, a smile on his face. That didn’t stop him from keeping a tight grip on the gun Daryl had left on the seat. Normally he wasn’t one for guns…he did just fine with knives and his fists, but just in case…

He watched as Dwight came up to the gate and he and Daryl talked for a few moments. His eyes fell on the bat in Dwight’s hand and he narrowed his eyes. Not that he didn’t trust Dwight, it was just…okay, he didn’t trust Dwight. He might have helped them countless times now, but that didn’t change things to Paul.

He still hurt Daryl and hurting Daryl was unforgivable.

Dwight walked back to the largest part of the Sanctuary, going into the building.

“You good?” Paul called out the window.

Daryl gave him a thumbs up, not looking away from the building as he did.

Paul sighed, leaning back against his seat. He didn’t take his hand off the gun though.

“…fucking ridiculous…”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Paul smiled at the exchange between the two as Daryl walked back to the truck.

“Dumbass,” Daryl grunted, getting in the truck. He threw the tape at him, “Keep that in one of your million pockets and don’t lose it.”

“No problem,” Paul said, trying not to laugh.

“This ain’t funny!” Daryl said, starting the truck back up.

“I know,” Paul sighed, leaning back, “It’s important to you, that makes it important to me.”

Daryl looked over at him and rolled his eyes fondly, “Why you gotta say shit like that?”

“Because I love you,” Jesus smiled.

“Shuddup,” Daryl grumbled, his cheeks turning slightly red as he pulled away from the Sanctuary.

* * *

“Hey,” Rick said when Daryl and Jesus pulled into Alexandria, “Good to have you-“

Daryl jumped out of the truck and grabbed the radio from the back, “Gimme the tape, Paul.”

Paul threw him the tape, watching him stalk away. He turned to Rick, “Just give him a minute,” he said, leaning him on the car.

“What’s he doin’?” Rick asked curiously.

“He-“ Paul started but was cut off when the song _Easy Street_ was blaring as loud as possible from downstairs.

Rick sighed and walked down to the makeshift prison they had. He was met with Daryl sitting on the steps with his hands over his ears as the song blared directly at Negan’s cell. He tapped him on the shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

Daryl just shook his head.

“Oh, Rick, come on,” Paul rolled his eyes, “He deserves this.”

“Motherfuckers!” Negan yelled, “Turn that shit off!”

“No!” Paul yelled over the music.


End file.
